Taken in the Night
by ForeverFallen304
Summary: In one simple night Squall was pulled out of his day to day life to discover there is another world. One of vampires. He and his friend Irvine are told they are The Chosen and must stay with the vampires. With betrayal, love blossoms. But will it last?
1. Prologue

Hello again. Long time no see, right? xD

Well I've decided to upload the prologue to a story I've been working on. This idea came from a storyline** LunarFlowerHymn **and I came up with sometime last summer I believe it was. I think it was a power story and I truly wanted to try and write it out to share with you all. I hope I can do it. For now here is the prologue.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

The vampire bowed before his master.

"We have found them, my lord."

The raven haired master looked to his loyal soldier and nodded, "Continue with the plan. Bring the two chosen here."

The soldier bowed his head. Then standing, he turned, and flanked by his comrades they disappeared through the large open doors, into the darkness.

At the sound of the ancient castle's large metal doors closing, the raven haired master, as old as the castle he rained, turned to his blonde lover and smiled.

"We'll be safe again soon, my love."

The blonde turned to his master. The blonde's face and body were unearthly beautiful, more beautiful than any other within the coven, with the exception of only his mother. Which was to be expected of a royal blood. A pure blood.

The blonde, sensing his master's tense body finally relax and seeing his evident smile, returned it with a slight smile of his own and nodded in agreement.

In the far end of the room, among the dozens of other vampires, blending in as one of the raven haired master's own, was a silveret youth. He looked on at his presumed master from afar.

He watched as his master took his lover's hand and kissed it in adoration. Then something caught in his throat as he watched his master leave his mate's side, only to shower the other vampires in the kindness and attention they all so craved from him.

His master was so kind, even to him, a lowly outsider.

An outsider that didn't deserve the acceptance he received nor the overwhelming trust of the entire coven. For he was still an outsider, he could not be trusted, for he was still of his brother's coven. _He_ was the one who sent him here.

"_You know what you must do…"_

Riku closed his eyes to the scene before him. Guilt raised within him. He had to betray either his brother or his new master…

He never planned to love his new master so much.

But now he had to choose one of them to betray.

Choose a coven to be disloyal to.

Could he do it?

He opened his eyes and turned. Setting his glass aside, he made his way to the winding staircase and made his way up to his room.

He knew the undeniable answer…

He had to choose…

Though he desperately wished he didn't have too…

The youth took a deep breath and released it.

The time had come to make the impossible choice.

And he was ready to follow that path even if it meant losing everything he had, everything he had ever gained…because he had to.

_Forgive me…_


	2. Taken in the Night

Taken in the Night

The cool night air brushed against Squall's skin as he exited the restaurant. It was a nice evening, a good night to walk home from work.

_Good… _Squall thought to himself, _or else I'd have to kill Irvine for taking the car on a night __**I**__ have to work…_

The streetlights were aglow; the soothing orange against the black of night was comforting...

Squall looked to his watch. It was past midnight.

_He should be home by now…_

The brunet pulled out his phone and called his friend's cell. It went straight to voice mail.

Squall closed his phone and looked up to the starlit sky.

_Where is that idiot…_

Squall couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Irvine always picked up…why not now?

Squall made his way through the streets until he found himself in front of his apartment complex. He looked around and found the car they shared parked in the front.

_So he __**did**__ make it home…_

Squall looked up to the window to their apartment.

_No lights…did he go to sleep already?_

Squall moved to the door of the complex and took out his key to open the font door.

Then, in a flash, he was pulled away from the door, gagged, eyes fell to darkness, and his limbs were tied back. He felt himself thrown into hard metal - a van, he realized belatedly as he heard the engine start. Everything seemed moved rather quickly from there.

They stopped at one point, they took him from the car, he assumed when he felt the night air on him again ,and then brought somewhere else, was it a plane?

The roar of the powerful engines made it plausible. Though he had only heard them for a moment before being brought onto, what felt like, a carpeted interior. Before long he felt as though they had taken off. What he questioned most was how even through all the turbulence of the plane he didn't move. For he wasn't buckled only ice cold arms held him in place. By his shoulders he was held still, as still as though iron bars were holding him.

Squall began question whether it had been arms or steel that had held him…

Squall felt himself lifted up once again and the cool night air brushed over his skin. He wanted to struggle and thought he had his chance with the knowledge of being outside but then suddenly the air began to hit his skin at an amazing speed one he had only ever experienced on those dreaded amusement park rides. At that same moment the defining sound of the aircraft also faded into the distance in a fraction of time.

It felt as though they were moving at an incredible speed. But how that was possible Squall couldn't comprehend.

This continued for what felt like only a few minutes. Then everything stopped and ever so slowly did the sounds of the summer night fill Squall's ears once more. The hum of the insects as well as frogs in the distance, the brunet knew they were in a field or the woods but nothing more. No cars, no people, they were far from any town it seemed. Then a deep, dark, yet beautiful male voice sounded closely to him, seemingly to be coming from the figure currently holding him captive.

"We have returned with the _chosen_. Open the gate."

Squall was confused by what the man had said, and even more so by the hushed tone he spoke in. Squall could only guess the stranger must have been talking through some communication device for no one could have heard such a quiet voice. Unless there had been someone right before him and Squall was unable to feel their presence. It all seemed too strange, so Squall simply dismissed it.

Squall then heard what sounded like the unclasping of seemingly large doors before him. He felt his body carried forward and then the sound of the large doors closing filled his ears. This along with the absence of the night's breeze and the crickets song informed Squall that he was inside some place…but where? And for what purpose?

The stranger holding Squall spoke again, drawing Squall from his thoughts.

"Call for our Master. Tell him we have the _chosen_."

Squall heard only silence follow the command, but then a moment later a new voice spoke. This one masculine yet lighter and holding more warmth in his tone than the other had.

"Welcome back, Vincent, Zexion, Tseng. I'm glad you are all safe. So…these two must be the _chosen_?"

There it was again. What did they all mean by the 'chosen'? Chosen for what?

Silence followed the other mans words, but since the man began to speak again, Squall assumed a nod or some other form of nonverbal exchange must have occurred.

"I see… Set them down."

At that Squall felt his bonded legs touch the ground as he was placed onto his knees. Suddenly the blindfold fell from his eyes allowing the light of the room to temporarily blind him. When his eyes adjusted he looked up to the source of the kinder male voice, the one Squall assumed was the 'Master' and found a very tall, raven haired man looking back to him with striking blue eyes and a kind smile playing on his lips.

"Hello there…" The man paused to examine the plastic cards in his hand. "Squall Leonhart, Irvine Kinneas." He smiled to Squall and then to Squall's side. Squall's eyes widened at the sound of his friends name and he turned to find a different but much more familiar pair of blue eyes meeting his own steel blue."Mrmim?" Squall realized belatedly that he was still gagged. Pushing past that fact, he looked Irvine over and found that he was bond in the same fashion he himself was, and was also gagged. He looked back to Irvine's face and met eyes filled with anxiety.

What the hell going on?


End file.
